Eguchi Yosuke
Perfil thumb|250px|Eguchi Yosuke *'Nombre:' 江口洋介 (えぐち ようすけ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Eguchi Yosuke *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 185 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposa/cantante Moritaka Chisato y dos hijos *'Agencia:''' Papado Dramas *Eien no Nishipa (NHK, 2019) *Strawberry Night Saga (Fuji TV, 2019) *Headhunter (TV Tokyo, 2018) *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.1 *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) *Ishi Tsubute (石つぶて) (WOWOW, 2017) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2017) *Hajimemashite, Aishiteimasu (TV Asahi, 2016) *Otona Joshi (Fuji TV, 2015) *Shingari (WOWOW, 2015) *Watashi to Iu Unmei ni Tsuite (WOWOW, 2014) *Pandora ~Eien no Inochi~ (WOWOW, 2014) *Roosevelt Game (TBS, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Dinner (Fuji TV, 2013) *Iki mo Dekinai Natsu (Fuji TV, 2012) *Pandora 3 (WOWOW, 2011) *SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011) *Kyuukei no Kouya (Fuji TV, 2010) *Naze Kimi wa Zetsubo to Tatakaetanoka (なぜ君は絶望と闘えたのか) (WOWOW, 2010) *Chase (NHK, 2010) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 4 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009) *Papa no Namida de Ko wa Sodatsu (Fuji TV, 2007) *Walkers (NHK, 2006) *Unfair SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tobosha (TBS, 2004) as Nagai Tetsuo *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Akahige (TBS, 2002) *Tokyo Love Cinema (Fuji TV, 2003) *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 2 (Fuji TV, 2001) *Namida wo Fuite (Fuji TV, 2000) *Ai wo Kudasai (Fuji TV, 2000) *Another Heaven (TV Asahi, 2000) *Mona Lisa no Hohoemi (Fuji TV, 2000) *Furuhata Ninzaburo 2 (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji (Fuji TV, 1999) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita 2 (Fuji TV, 1997) *Kekkon Shiyo yo! (TBS, 1996) *Bokura ni Ai wo! (Fuji TV, 1995) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita (Fuji TV, 1993) *Ai to iu Nano Moto ni (Fuji TV, 1992) *101st Marriage Proposal (Fuji TV, 1991) *Tokyo Love Story (Fuji TV, 1991) *Tokai no Mori (TBS, 1990) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) Temas para Dramas *TRAVELING BOY 〜Tokihanatareta Ya no Yo ni, Kekkon Shiyo yo! (TBS, 1996) *Tokihanatareta Yanoyoni, Kekkon Shiyo yo! (TBS, 1996) *Ai wa Ai de, Hi no Ataru Basho (Fuji TV, 1994) Películas *The Confidence Man JP: The Movie (2019) *Bleach (2018) *The Blood of Wolves (2018) *A Living Promise / Jinsei no Yakusoku (2016) *The Big Bee (2015) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends (2014) *Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno (2014) *Brain Man (No Otoko) (2013) *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) *Hayabusa: The Long Voyage Home / Hayabusa: Harukanaru Kikan (2012) *Yougashiten Koandoru / Patisserie Coin de rue (2011) *Permanent Nobara (2010) *Goemon (2009) *Children of the Dark / Yami no kodomo-tachi (2008) *Shaolin Shojo (2008) *Unfair: The Movie (2007) *The Haunted Samurai / Tsukigami (2007) *Guisi / Silk (2006) *Tonari machi senso (2007) *Samurai Commando Mission 1549 / Sengoku Jietai 1549 (2005) *Gimmy Heaven (2005) *Madness in Bloom / Kyoki no sakura (2002) *Ryoma's Wife, Her Husband and Her Lover / Ryoma no tsuma to sono otto to aijin (2002) *Another Heaven / Anazahevun (2000) *Shooting Star (2000) *April Story / Shigatsu monogatari (1998) - *Swallowtail Butterfly (1996) *The Legend of Homo-Aquarellius(1996) *Hero Interview (1994) *Shichi-nin no otaku: cult seven (1992) *Shonan bakusozoku: Bomber Bikers of Shonan (1987) *O-nyanko za mubi Kiki ippatu! (1986) Reconocimientos *2005 44th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor en Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 *2001 30th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor Actor en Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 2 *1999 20th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor Actor en [Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji' Enlaces *Facebook *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Eguchi Yosuke.jpg Categoría:PAPADO Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante